Sitting in a tree
by readergirl-290
Summary: A Oneshot Yuffintine that takes place a bit after AC. Chaos is included. Has a dash of Cloti. Don't mind the summary.


**Me: Ok, this is going to be my first stab at romance. **

**Sera: _Fun_…**

**Me: Shut up. This is a Yuffentine. If you don't like it, leave. I do not own any of the characters, Square Enix does.**

**Sera: At least you're not going to be in it this time.**

**Me: …didn't I tell you to shut up already?**

"Speaking"

Chaos Thoughts 

"Vinnie! Vinnie Valentine! Where are you?" A female voice called out. The tone of the voice was quite childish despite the older teenager's appearance. She had short, straight black hair held back by a headband and cloudy grey eyes. The teen wore a greenish vest over a floral print black shirt and tan shorts with long laces up boots. The autumn forest she was in seemed to carry her voice away. "Vincent, this isn't funny!"

Vincent closed his eyes. The gunman was high up in a tree covered in red leaves. He wasn't very far from the young woman. He sighed quietly. **Thinking about _her _again, aren't you host?** A familiar voice said from inside the red-eyed man's head.

_If by her, you mean Lucrecia…_

**Of course not! I mean that girl who's calling for you.**

_Yuffie? I'm not thinking about her…_

**You can't lie to me and you know it. That little wutaian is whom you're interested in, not that other woman.**

_I am not interested in Yuffie. She deserves better than me._

**That's not what you thought several seconds ago…**

_I was not and you know it.__You have a sick and perverted mind. _

**And I am in yours.** To this, Vincent didn't reply. **If you're going to be depressed and angsty, fine by me. But, if you want the girl, you'll have to say something soon. You know that she recently turned 18 correct?**

_What does that have to do with anything?_

**She is also the princess of Wutai.**

_…Meaning that she will receive requests for marriage soon._

**Which also means that time is running out if you want her in bed so badly.**

_What! I do NOT-- _But the demon had already left with a subconscious grin._ If it were possible, I would remove you from my mind, demon._

"There you are, Vinnie!" Yuffie called from below. She climbed up to him with the grace and ease that only a ninja like her could create. The younger of the two sat down on a branch a couple of feet away from the red-and-black clad man. "I was looking everywhere for you! Fighting with Chaos again, huh?"

"What…?" Vincent asked, surprised.

"You always have that distant look when you talk with Chaos. To think, such a powerful demon could have fights with the person he resides in?"

**You have _no_ idea…** The demon said from the back of Vincent's mind. Ignoring the demon, Vincent replied, "He prefers to call me, 'host.' Why were you looking for me anyway, Yuffie?"

At this, Yuffie's grey eyes were downcast, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Um, well…there's something I want to ask you."

Chaos seemed to be grinning with pleasure. The red-eyed man ignored the images that said powerful demon was sending and said simply, "Ask away."

"Um, well…you see, there's this girl. She's my friend and she really likes this guy. She didn't know what to do about it so she asked me. I didn't know, so I came to ask you. And here it is…how do you tell the person you like how you feel?"

Vincent blinked. "Shouldn't you talk to Tifa about something like this?"

"Tifa's at the bar with Cloud. I think they're making out or something, 'cause Marlene and Denzel are with Barret for the weekend." Yuffie said with a straight face. She then giggled at Vincent's expression when she said it. The older man shook his head. "Aw, come on Vinnie! Lighten up will you?" Yuffie joked and leaned over to nudge him. Unfortunately, she overshot the nudge and fell into his arms.

"Are you all right?" Vincent asked and leaned over a little with a slight tone of worry in his voice. He was thankful that his collar was so high up, since he felt his face warm up a little. The red-cloaked man could tell that the wutaian girl was also embarrassed, for her face was against his chest to hide her expression.

"You smell like roses, Vinnie." She stated.

**That's fifteen.**

_Fifteen what?_

**Fifteen times that she's called you 'Vinnie' today, host. **

_You counted?_

**As much as I enjoy watching life through your eyes, I need something to do to occupy my time as well. **Chaos stated sarcastically. At the same time, Yuffie had looked up from Vincent's shirt with a still-reddish face.

"No wonder you don't talk too much, Vinnie. You and Chaos talk every other minute!" Vincent couldn't help but smile a little.

_As if I had a choice. _ "Chaos enjoys making vulgar comments that I have little choice but to listen to. It seems that your friend should just tell this man the truth. I'm certain that if he has feelings for her back, he will respond in a similar manner." Yuffie smiled brightly.

"I think I know something else that she should do." She stated.

"Oh? And what is that?" The raven-haired man asked. The ninja sat up from where she was and kissed Vincent's lips with her eyes closed. Not knowing what else to do, the gunman wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, also with his eyes closed and Chaos whooping in his mind. After a minute, the two of them broke apart and opened their eyes. "Yes, I think she should do that." He said quietly.

"I think so too." They kissed again, much deeper this time. They only broke apart for air before Yuffie suggested that they get out of the tree.

**What did I tell you? **Chaos snickered while the two lovebirds climbed down.

_Silence, demon. _"Shall we head to the bar?" Vincent asked and held the younger girl's hand.

"I dunno, Tifa and Cloud might be making out and I don't want to interrupt them."

"Well, I guess we should knock loudly then." The two of them chuckled and walked slowly towards the Seventh Heaven bar, with the knowledge of the other's love.

**Me: As I said, this is my first stab at romance.**

**Sera: Not a very good one either…**

**Me: …:sighs: Anyway, please review! Reviewers get a choice of a pic of Yuffie and Vincent kissing with Chaos smiling as a ghost in the background and candy!**

**Sera: You think bribing them is gonna work?**

**Me: Sorta…**

**Sera:sighs:**

**Me: And I just realized that they're actually sitting in a tree. Yuffie and Vincent, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G:Laughs:**

**Chaos:laughs:**

**Yuffie and Vincent:blushes:**

**Sera: As her fans probably know, she realizes things a little slower sometimes.**

**Me: Shut up.**


End file.
